


You think Batman used to do this to Robin?

by onouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Costume Kink, Dirty Talk, Frottage, Kinda?, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, PWP, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 13:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onouis/pseuds/onouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall must have been drunk, really drunk.<br/>Or maybe he was just a little drunk and had actually wanted it, otherwise he wouldn’t remember ordering that fucking outfit on eBay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You think Batman used to do this to Robin?

**Author's Note:**

> My first one-shot on this fandom and first work here on AO3! Also, thank you so much to Ria, this fic would be nothing without her.  
> warning: there's a high probability that I use italics too much, oops.
> 
> Enjoy x

Niall must have been drunk, really drunk. Or maybe he was just a little drunk and actually wanted it, otherwise he wouldn’t remember ordering that fucking outfit on eBay. He doesn’t even ship online, for fucks sake!

He keeps with the ‘very drunk’ excuse when he sees his father opening the door and is asked to sign the paper to get the damn box. Niall can feel his eyes burning on the back of his neck and he can almost hear his father’s voice asking silently ‘What the fuck is this?’. Niall says nothing and takes the slightly heavy box from his hands and goes upstairs, where he knows he’s _safe_.

He closes the door slightly harder than he should and puts down the box. He looks at it for a while, still wondering why the fuck he’d buy that outfit, it’s not even Halloween, it’s freaking Summer! Okay, so maybe he was drunk, _very drunk_. He shakes it a bit, listening to the movement of the cloth inside and boots probably?

His phone buzzes in his back pocket, probably Zayn.

**Hey babe mum’s not home, wanna come over? x**

**sorry zayn not now**

**Everything okay?**

**yh just have to help me dad wth some stuff**

**Alright, I’ll talk to you later then x**

 

Well, he didn’t really like to lie, especially to Zayn. Actually, he hated it, which is why he never does it. But it’s for a good cause, right? He hopes so.

He finally starts to take off the tape from the top of the box, opening slightly. He’s not going to wear it now, obviously, he’s just taking a little p-

"Niall—"

"—Fuck! Shit, dad? What the fuck?!" Well, isn’t this situation quite familiar? Oh yeah, it reminds him of the first time his dad caught him wanking. Worst day of his life. Not very different now.

"Calm down," He says, his hands up in the air. “So, you gonna tell me what’s in that box?"

"Just some stuff," Niall mutters, crossing his arms. “Why would you wanna know anyway?"

"Because I paid for what’s in there."

"Fair enough."

"Niall, did you-" Whatever his dad was going to say, he ended up not saying it. Nope, not a good sign, it always leads to some weird ass conversation.

"Dad—" Niall starts, but he was quickly cut by his father.

"This is very hard for me but- Niall, did you order _toys_?" Okay, Niall was not expecting that.

"What? Are you- Are you seri-"

"I know relationships always have ups and downs and you and Zayn are probably having a downside, so if you’re in need of something to-" Okay, nope, _cut_.

"What the fuck, Dad? I mean, no! Stop!" His dad stopped but continued with that face ‘Are you sure?’ and Niall just couldn’t bear the thought of having _that_ talk again. “Me and Zayn are perfectly okay and no, we are not having a downside. In fact, we have lots of good sex in several different positions, thank you very much."

"Okay, okay, I didn’t need to hear that!" His dad says, taking a step back and reaching for the door handle. “Just make sure you don’t waste all my money in weird stuff, ‘kay?" Niall doesn’t answer and only turns his back to the door when he’s sure his dad is downstairs.

He finally opens the box properly, taking a deep breath before grabbing the outfit that was wrapped in some kind of plastic bag. Except it wasn’t just one, but two. He was definitely drunk.

He grabs them them both and puts them on his bed. There was also another plastic bag, smaller though. Accessories, probably. He looks at all those things, thinking if it’s a good idea and if he should call Zayn, wondering if he’d agree to do this.

He tries out one of the outfits, only to find out it’s just a cloak and a thong.

He’s definitely calling Zayn.

 

~~~~

_"Are you saying you want me to dress up as_ Batman? _"_   Niall can hear the confusion in his voice, can imagine him frowning awkwardly the way he always does whenever Niall comes up with some weird idea.

"Yeah, why not?"

_"It’s not even Halloween."_

"But Zayyyyn, it’s not like you’ll be alone, I’ll be dressing up as Robin!"

_"And what, we’ll be walking around dressed up as the Dynamic Duo?"_

"No."

_"Then what?"_

"You’ll find out later."

_"Niall, I don’t have ti—"_

"—You won’t regret it!"

_"Nia—"_   He ends the call before Zayn could start whining.

They’re definitely doing this.

 

~~~~~

 

_"Niall, I’m not going to be home for the rest of the day, not sure if I’ll make it to dinner,"_ His dad said through the phone, he was at Greg’s helping him set up the furniture at his new apartment. _"I left money on the kitchen table, order pizza or something, I don’t want you to starve."_

"Of course, dad, don’t wor—"

_"And if Zayn comes over uh,"_ Niall can already imagine his dad with one hand on the hip, with an awkward frown.Greg’s probably looking at him. _“Just don’t do it on the sofa, okay? Or the kitchen tab—"_

"—Bye, dad."

Okay, time to put his plan into action.

 

~~~~~

 

"Okay, so what are we doing anyway?" Zayn asks when he arrives Niall’s home.

"Surprise." Niall shoots him that one mischievous smile and it certainly gives away all his intentions to keep his plan a secret.

Zayn doesn’t answer, but Niall can see a tiny smirk forming in his lips as they go upstairs.

Already in his room, Niall grabs the Batman outfit, hands it to him and says, “Dress up in the bathroom, when you come back I’ll be dressed as well." Zayn looks down at the plastic bag and then at Niall, walking towards the bedroom door.

Once Niall hears the bathroom door from the hallway being closed, he grabs his own outfit, disposing his clothes, putting first the black mask that covers his eyes. He then puts the bright yellow cloak around his neck, which is very uncomfortable by the way. Last, but not least, there’s the freaking green thong that barely covers his ass. Worst outfit ever. Hopefully Zayn will enjoy it, as he’s practically naked.

Niall sits on the bed, waiting for Zayn. He’s seen the Batman outfit as well (he tried it too, but he figured it’d look better on Zayn), it’s basically the same as his, except it comes with Batman’s utility belt and the mask (typically Batman-ish) covers not only his eyes, but nose and forehead.

Zayn opens the door and Niall stands up abruptly, suddenly not knowing what to do with his hands. Zayn is standing in front of him and Niall thinks this is probably the kinkiest thing they’ve ever done.

Zayn’s black cloak is longer and it hits the ground. Damn, the thong must be pretty tight because he can see his dick’s outline perfectly. And, if his vision serves him right, Zayn’s getting hard. Even though Zayn’s wearing the mask, Niall notices his eyes on him and he starts to feel a bit embarrassed and somewhat shy.

"So, uh, do you like the surprise?" Niall tries to break the silence, changing his weight to another foot.

Zayn groans, “Fucking hell, Niall," Well, he’ll take that as a good response.

"Glad you like it," he says, but Zayn takes two long steps and forces him down on the bed. Niall lays down, his head falling on one of the pillows.

"You started this," Zayn pants, “I’m finishing it."

Niall doesn’t have time to answer at all, because Zayn’s lips are on his the next second. It’s a bit hard to kiss with Zayn’s mask on, but fuck, he sure is enjoying it. It’s just a matter of seconds before Zayn attaches his mouth to his neck, biting and sucking hard on the sensitive skin. Niall moans, opening his legs to give Zayn more space to settle between them and he can feel Zayn’s hard cock perfectly and it’s _so good_.

"You think Batman used to do this to Robin?" Niall asks, panting, as Zayn traces his chest with his tongue, biting carefully on his right nipple.

"Still have doubts about it?" Zayn mutters, starting to roll his hips against Niall’s.

"Fuck, Zayn," Niall puts his hands on Zayn’s bare chest, stopping him.

"What?" he stops, looking down at Niall, “Do you want to st—"

"No, no," Niall reassures him, kissing his shoulder, “I just wanna be on top of you,"

"Oh," They change positions, now Zayn was lying on the mattress with Niall straddling him. “Better?"

"Much better," Niall groans, moving his hips forward. “Fuck…" He continues moving his hips, creating a delicious friction that makes him want to beg silently for more.

Zayn’s hands are on Niall’s hips now, his own hips thrusting upwards. He’s watching Niall, paying attention to the way he throws his head back as his movements get more frantic, the way he scrunches his eyes behind the mask, the way his lips part to let out a delicious moan. Zayn imagines he’s inside Niall, that Niall’s riding him fast and hard just like he always does. his cock twitches at the thought and Niall seems to notice as he starts grinding down harder, soft moans coming out of his parted lips.

"You feel so good babe," Niall says, moaning. Zayn’s hand right hand leaves his hips and goes up Niall’s torso. “So good." Niall braces himself on Zayn’s chest as he starts to grind down harder, aching for more. It got to the point where they were dry humping each other.

"Your skin’s _burning_ ," he mumbles, slightly twisting Niall’s nipple between his fingers.

"Ugh Zayn, I can’t," Niall murmurs and Zayn knows he’s close, knows the friction is getting too much. He stops Niall and forces himself to stop thrusting against him.

"On your knees," Zayn says - no, scratch that - orders. Hot.

"Fuck," Niall mutters, laying his head on the pillow, his ass on display. He takes off his stupid cloak and tosses it to the ground because obviously he knows what they’re doing to do and there’s no way they’re doing this with the damn cloak. Also, the thong is getting uncomfortable, really.

"Gonna take off this damn thing," Zayn says, grabbing Niall’s thong. Looks like his prayers were heard.

"Thank God," Niall sighs heavily. He’s waiting for Zayn to do something, he knows he’s behind him. “Gonna do something about it or what?" He says, turning his head to look at Zayn and fuck. Zayn not only took Niall’s thong but also his own. He’s standing on his knees, dick in hand, thrusting slowly up and down, dripping pre-cum. And that motherfucking cloak - and mask, but Niall doesn’t want to admit it - just makes the whole scene so much better. Maybe he’s had these fantasies for a while now but never actually paid attention to it.

"Zayn," Niall moans, burying his head on the pillow.

He feels Zayn getting closer, feels his hard cock against his butt cheek, wetting it with pre-cum, “I’m going to lick your pretty little hole and then I’ll fuck you nice and slow with the tip of my tongue," he mutters on Niall’s ear, “And you’re going to fucking love it."

"Fuck, Zayn," Niall chokes out a moan, “You can’t just say stuff like that, you fucker." He balances his weight on his right arm, reaching out for his neglected dick, pumping it once, twice, before Zayn grabbed his hand and stopped him.

"Nuh uh," Fucking tease. “Not allowed to touch yourself."

Niall doesn’t have time to answer because Zayn doesn’t waste any time, grabbing his buttocks and spreading them wider.

"So pretty," He mumbles, but Niall hears him and he can feel his skin burning, his blood rushing not only in his cheeks, but in his neck and chest and definitely in his dick. Fuck. “Gonna lick you so good," Niall can feel him breathing so so close to his hole.

“ _Zayn_ ," Niall pants against the pillow, closing his eyes, waiting. His eyes flicker open when he feels Zayn’s tongue flat against his hole. “Jesus fuck, Zayn," His toes curl when Zayn gives a tentative lick through his whole ass.

He starts giving kitten licks, making Niall’s thighs tremble. “Fucking hell," he lets out a shuddered moan, gripping the sheets tightly and burying his head even more on the fluffy pillow. His dad will come home only to find his son dead from pleasure.

Niall starts grinding his ass against Zayn’s face as he pokes his tongue inside his rim. It gets to the point where Zayn’s tongue is fucking his hole, stopping a few seconds to give some kitten licks, only to go back to tongue-fucking the hell out of Niall.

Niall’s a fucking mess. He’s almost crying against the pillow, his thighs are trembling, his moans aren’t even moans anymore, he’s sobbing and he’s practically face fucking Zayn.

And Zayn’s _loving_ it.

"Zayn, oh my God," Niall manages, “I- I’m going—"

Zayn stops abruptly, turning Niall so he’s with his back on the bed. “Don’t come," He murmurs, “Not now."

Niall whines loudly, begging to come. His balls feel so heavy, if he pumped his dick twice he’d come in an instant, but Zayn - that fucker - obviously isn’t very fond of it.

"We haven’t even kissed properly," Zayn groans, “Gonna take this thing off, yeah?" He says, grabbing the mask and taking it off, not waiting for Niall’s permission.

"Yeah, of course," Niall pulls him down, their lips crashing together. The angle’s not right, their noses are bumping against each other, but neither care about it. It’s hot and filthy and there’s a lot of tongue and it’s just _perfect_.

"Gonna fuck you, yeah?" Zayn mumbles against his mouth, biting Niall’s lower lip a bit harder than he should.

Niall huffs, “About time you suggested it."

"You wanna do this with this thing on?" Zayn says, pointing at his black Batman cloak.

"Fuck yeah," Niall says, “Looks good on you,"

"Alright," Zayn mumbles, moving on the bed, “Where’s the lube?"

"Third drawer," Niall answers, pointing to the bedside table next to the bed. “Hurry up, please, I’m in a serious case of blue balls."

"I’ll take care of you," Zayn says, putting the small plastic bottle next to him. He gently grabs Niall’s legs, spreading them open, his hands sneaking to the inside of his trembling thighs.

Niall looks down at Zayn’s cock, big, red and wet with pre-cum, screaming to be touched. “Jesus," Niall throws his head back before looking at Zayn again, “Do you want me to blow you?"

"You mean, suck me." Zayn smirks and lowers his head down, facing Niall’s dick, “This would be blowing," He says, a light rush of air coming out of his plump lips, teasing the head of his cock.

"Fuck, yeah," Niall gulps, “But do you want me to?" he insists.

Zayn just smiles and says, “No, I want to put all my frustration into what we’re about to do," He kisses the inside of one of Niall’s thigh, looking up at him through his lashes, making Niall crazy, “I’m gonna fuck you so hard."

Niall moans at the way his boyfriend just says such dirty stuff so nonchalantly. Zayn grabs his legs and puts them on his shoulders and over his cloak, Niall’s ass once again on display.

"Jesus," Niall whispers, “You definitely look great with that stupid cloak." He watches as Zayn smirks at him as he pours some lube on his fingers.

"You too look good," Zayn says, “All spread for me, cock hard and wet, those puckered lips asking to be ravished," he lowers down so he can peck his lips, “And that damn mask, fuck."

"Zayn—" Niall grasps his shoulders, breathing heavily against his ear as he feels not one, but two fingers pressing against his rim.

"You’re so fucking beautiful, Niall," Zayn sighs on his ear as he finger fucks Niall, joining their cocks in the other hand.

"Oh my God," Niall throws his head back on the pillow. He knew Zayn didn’t want him to come, but this was just too much, too much pressure. Zayn now had three fingers inside him, scissoring him, fucking him open. At the same time, he had their cocks in one hand, grasping them, now and then giving a slow pump. It was _too_ much.

Zayn then gives a lick through his right nipple and a second later, Niall saw white, coming hard like he never had, his head thrown back, his lips open in a ‘o’, moaning silently.

"You weren’t supposed to cum," Zayn mutters, still with three fingers buried inside him.

"Your fault," Niall says, his voice raw, coming down from his high. Zayn didn’t seem to mind though, as he was kissing down Niall’s chest, reaching for his sensitive dick and touching it softly. “Fuck, Zayn," His dick twitches as Zayn gives kitten licks on his now half-hard dick. It hurt because he was still sensitive, but it felt like heaven at the same time.

A few moments later and Zayn was still finger fucking him and sucking him, his nose almost hitting the small tufts of hair. Niall didn’t know what to do, he either fucked Zayn’s mouth or Zayn’s fingers. Hard choice.

"Zayn, stop-" Niall scratches his shoulders with blunt fingernails, trying to pull him up. Zayn keeps sucking him, looking up at Niall through his lashes. Niall can see the outline of his dick in his cheek and he knows he’ll cum soon. “I’m going to cum, _Zayn_."

Next second, Zayn’s pulling out, a loud, dirty ‘pop’ sound echoing in the room. “Gonna fuck you good, hard and slow," Zayn says as he takes off his fingers from inside Niall, “You’ll be begging for my cock, begging to fuck you harder," Zayn’s voice is raw with lust, his eyes with a dark glow.

Niall moans, adjusting himself in the bed, his lower legs resting on Zayn’s shoulders. Zayn reaches out for the bedside table, looking for a condom. Niall stops him though.

"No, don’t," Niall says, Zayn looking at him confused, “I wanna _feel you_ inside of me,"

Zayn mutters something that seems like ‘Yeah, alright’, his face flushed, lubing up his cock.

"Ready?" Zayn asks, positioning himself, kissing softly on Niall’s left leg.

"Fuck yeah," Niall groans as Zayn presses against his hole, going slow, the first push burning.

It’s just a few moments until Zayn’s buried deep inside him. Niall feels the familiar burn around his rim and inside himself. Zayn’s not enormous, but he’s big enough to make Niall feel _full_.

"You feel amazing," Zayn mumbles, lowering himself down so he can kiss his neck. All Niall can do is arch to the touch. He wants to tell Zayn he feels amazing as well, that no one can make him feel as good as Zayn does. Niall wants to tell him he’s the only one in everything.

Zayn’s thrusts are slow but hard, just like he told Niall moments ago. “Fuck," Niall wraps his arms around Zayn’s neck, his thighs now glued to his chest and Zayn in between them. “Harder, Zayn, do it harder."

Zayn doesn’t answer but he complies, he thrusts harder into Niall, but faster as well. Niall’s hands roam through Zayn’s sweaty back, squeezing around him, knowing it’ll make him _crazy_.

"Fuckin’ hell, Niall," His thrusts got slicker because of his pre-cum, his dick sliding in and out of Niall much easier now. Zayn bends a bit so he can bite the tender skin of Niall’s collarbone, sucking hard and then licking. Niall’s hands come to his neck to untie the cloak, which falls on the bed.

Zayn’s almost there, he knows he won’t last much longer. Niall’s wet and tight around him, his lips forming an ‘o’, little ‘ah’s leaving them and even though he’s still with the mask on, Zayn can see that his eyes are closed tightly. He knows Niall won’t last either.

"Z-Zayn," Niall manages as Zayn’s mouth finds his, though they’re not kissing. “I-I’m— Fuck." He comes in hot white spurts all over themselves, his head thrown back. Zayn manages to catch his moan in his mouth, kissing him sloppily, while Zayn himself comes inside Niall, filling him.

He’s still inside him, looking down at Niall. He’s a mess, face red and wet from sweat, as well as his chest. His neck has some love bites, just like his collarbone. His hair is sticking to his forehead, his eyes barely opening behind the black mask. Niall smiles at him, pulling him into a hug and Zayn thinks this is what he lives for, to make Niall smile, to make him happy, to give him pleasure and anything he ever asks for. He lives for Niall only. He loves Niall.

Zayn must have said that out loud because Niall kisses his temple and whispers, “I love you too."

 

~~~~~

 

"Niall, this came in the mail," His dad says as he opens the bedroom door and puts a box in his bed.

"Oh, thanks dad." Niall gets up from the bed and pats his shoulder, as if saying ‘Yeah, you can go now’. His dad doesn’t get the message though.

"What did you buy online this time?"

"Oh nothing, just some stuff…" Niall says as he leads him towards the door.

 

~~~~~

 

_“Hey babe,"_ Zayn says through the phone.

"Hey Zayn, how do you feel about storybook wolves?" Niall asks, feeling the red cloth of the little Red Riding Hood costume slung between his fingers, looking down at the headband with wolf ears that was on his bed.

They’re definitely doing this.

**Author's Note:**

> I know Liam's the one who is usually associated to Batman, but me and Ria had this idea and I think it actually worked, I had lots of fun writing it.  
> Once again, I can't thank Ria enough for all the encouragement and help she gave me.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it x


End file.
